EAH contest novel: The 1st Tale of Dexter Charming
by ojamajomary
Summary: This story I've finished in Dec,2013 for the EAH competition in deviantart, however I've lost, Well, at least I can share on here! Noticed on Dexter's background, I use The Blue Bird by Madame d'Aulnoy since that story started to use "prince charming" this noun.


Sometimes, I feel I am invisible in Ever After High.

Just younger that my brother nine months, and I haven't got enough brave, talkative, and… handsome, and I being non-popular that my big brother Daring. 

**BUT WHY I BORN IN THE FAMILY, THAT WITH NAME OF PRINCE CHARMING!?**

Checking Folkpedia, it means "the prince who comes to the rescue of the damsel in distress, and stereotypically, must engage in a quest to liberate her from an evil spell." Can I do it?

* * *

"Dexterous," my mom Florine cheered me up on the first day to EAH, "I and your dad is looking forward on you too. Don't always compare on yourself with Daring. You still have some of important good habit that Daring never has. That is modest, kindness, and giving respect to elderly." 

My dad King Charming, who was been the blue bird said, "Even some of prince if they are handsome but without those elements, they still would be fail. Remember Star Child and the Beast from The Beauty and the Beast? By their arrogant personality, they were taken a grief lesson that let him never forget anymore. And Prince Absalom in the reality history of Israeli! Don't forget the original mission of prince is NOT just marrying a princess…"

"…And also looking after his kingdom with loving mind to his peoples." I answered. So, I am being Royal, ready to be a next King Charming.

* * *

How strange, I never meet any students from the child of Anderson's tales or Oscar Wilde's tales! I really want to meet Son of The Ugly Duckling! It now is being King of the Swan; it also is my private teacher in my childhood. He always cheered me up when the others are keeping close to Daring. So sad. Still, I can make other friends with Hunter and Hopper, and certainly… Raven Queen. 

Maybe is compassion, maybe is pity, maybe is still remember this motto from my mom, "No one born is evil at first, being good or evil is their own choice."… By the way, I really love Raven. Sound crazy that I fallen to the future Evil Queen, isn't it? However The Ugly Duckling emailed to me that, I am not crazy, and he accept my choice.

* * *

On Legacy Day, by the experience on the day of rehearsal, I believed she would say no on this unfair rule. But is my turn first, Apple and Raven were being the last student to pledge.

I open my book, and look though my future… 

_Falling and breaks all relationships with my brother Daring, as I plead for Raven…_  
_Turns into a blue bird and force to leave my home…_  
_Look though to the jail that Raven would been here, and gives flowers to her…_  
_And finally, in the mirror, I would be tired blue bird, sitting on the shoulder of Raven the prisoner…_

The feather pops out, I decide to sign. "If Raven gets in a terrible destiny, I hope I can look after her, whatever the world has give up to us." Don't know why was being irrational, I said to myself. 

However, Raven's action let me shock and gave me a sharp warming! "I, am Raven Queen, and I am going to write my own destiny! My Happily Ever After starts now!" she said strongly. And haven't been Headmaster said, would be disappeared!

So that's mean she not need to being evil anymore? Sound great…

* * *

After that day, the canteen was breaking out the great food fight! Since the students of Royals and Rebels are defamed Raven and Apple, they lost control, ; I also joined the fight too! Think again, I feel shame and guilt…

Even Apple and Raven are cannot stop this fight, and all students in the canteen are dirty. 

After this farce, Raven starts to clean her dirt on her face and her dress. Still her dress gets some of strong dirt that she cannot removes yet. So I called her secretly and gave a little bottle of powerful detergents, hidden with her manga that she borrowed me: Attack on Selfish Giant. I just want being her guardian angel of her, just like the destiny said. 

Yet this motion was discovered by Daring…

* * *

That night, he called me to talk, when I arrived, he suddenly punched on my stomach!  
"**How could you fallen to a future Evil Queen**? You're mad!" he yelled.

"But you can see on that day! If you observe her closely, you will find her is a good person. Remember the lesson that my mom taught us? 'No one born is evil at first, being good or evil is their own choice'!" 

But that word cannot stop his temper, he pulled me up and shouted, "However she let me cannot get married with Apple easily!"

I unexpectedly answered him, "However you usually flirting with other girls in here, are you really love Apple?" 

He might be too angry; he used his fist to hit my right eye! Luckily on that moment my glasses were gets little off to my face, or the shattered glassed would make my eye blind… However my right eye skin now with a large stasis and the glasses is inserted into my face skin… I felt my face is bleeding… 

That was too painful; I yelled and fell onto ground, and Daring realize he was made a great mistake… "Dexter? Dexter! Don't scare me! Dexter! Can you see? CAN YOU SEE!?" Tiny the Giant brought Mr. Gingerbread Man to that site, and they looked angrily to the frightened Darling.

* * *

By the way, beat up a student, especially your brother is a great fault; Headmaster finally punished Daring, be grounded one mouth, guarded by Hopper. 

And me, the wound had been stitched, and I need to take a rest in my room two weeks. Lots of classmates, even some of Rebels, are visiting me. 

Classmates that round me, discuss together.

Cerise, "This time Daring is too cruel! Why I would got crush on him!?"  
Ashlynn, "I've heard that some of Royal girls are silly to believe that Daring is innocent… how could they regardless of right and wrong?"  
Blondie, "However the reason is you protect Raven, how could you being mad…"  
Cupid yells, "Blondie!" and makes the gossip reporter clam herself.

Since getting in the great contradiction, Apple is being silence for that crisis, even doesn't visit me or speaks anything to Daring. On the wand, I was protecting her future emery, on the other wand, Daring was really done hit me…

Raven is the last person to visit me, secretly. She brings two medicines: an oil to remove my stasis, and a pastel to remove my scar under my right eye.

While she helps me to treat my hurt, she says, "I've used these medicines when I was young. I was being bullied by the other kids, talked bad stuff to me, mocked me, even hit me… The reason is I am the daughter of Evil Queen!" 

I keeping listen, after ten second, she continues, "Thanks to my dad, those were being very useful to cure my hurt and my heart… By the way, thank you very much." She smiles.  
I start to think: why my mission in the world is to protect an innocent 'sinner'? Does I meaningful? Still, I feel bless-fully happy.

* * *

A mouth later, King Charming is taking tea time with Badwolf.

King, "Being a teacher, you must being the most toilsome one. Still no too much person believes you are repented! But I am."  
Wolf, "Right, even Cerise is felt hard to keeping secret. Sometimes I feel sorry to her. That's why I believe Raven could be a justice queen in future."  
King, "Did you heard Helga, The Marsh King's Daughter? The girl who been cursed an evil power by her family background, but by the help from priest, she can breakthrough and being true kindness. After finished her mission, she rests in peace. That's why she has no child in this school."  
Wolf, "You mean Raven is the next Helga? She will handle Evil Queen's return in future? I think Milton is being a backfire and useless to let all student must follow their step of own parent, whatever is good or evil. Just like your wife said, 'No one born is evil at first, being good or evil is their own choice'."  
King, "Not just that…"  
Wolf, "You, you mean…" Badwolf might realize what will King Charming say, "Dexter is the priest to help her?" 

King Charming nods, and points to Dexter and Daring next to them, while they are enjoying the apologize Hot Dog. 

The end is just the beginning.


End file.
